truth or dare, spin the bottle, never have i ever
by blueno4
Summary: Eli and Clare invite Adam and Fiona and Ali to play games. ONE-SHOT


**This is, yes, another one-shot. This is about Clare, Eli, Adam, Ali and Fiona playing truth or dare, never have I ever and spin the bottle at Eli's house. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi (Just my story)**

Clare's POV

"OMG Clare! Yes I would love to go to Eli's house to play with you! We could hang out since we never see each other because we go to different schools." Ali said on the phone.

I looked at my right and saw Eli laughing, well; it was more of his signature smirk. I elbowed him in the gut.

Then I realized Ali was waiting for an answer. "Hello? Cl..."

"Yes okay Ali. See you in 5." I hung up and looked at Eli. Then I heard the door bell ring. I looked from the door to Eli with a puzzled expression.

His parents weren't supposed to be back until Sunday. This is in two days from now. We only invited Ali... right? It's not like Eli invited Adam.

He knows that Ali is still not comfortable around Adam because he reminds her of Drew.

I opened the door to see... "Adam? What are you...?" Then I looked behind him and saw Fiona. Eli! I looked behind me on the couch to see Eli but as I turned my head I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck.

He was trying to distract me so that I would not get mad he invited them. He had good reason to do this because I was about to tell them to go home. Ali hated when it was me and Eli with Adam and Fiona because she did not have a boyfriend and felt left out.

"Eli told me you were having a party with Ali so since I haven't seen her in a long time I thought I should come and say hi and stay a while." I looked at Eli. "Ali needs to get over it. And she needs to socialize. Invited your friend, well I invited mine. He just brought his girlfriend."

Fine I thought to myself. But Ali won't like this. I stepped aside to let Adam and Fiona inside. They put their jackets on Eli's couch. We waited for about five minutes.

Ali rang the doorbell and she let herself in. But when she saw Adam she was not happy. She came to the coach and sat on the opposite side of the couch of Adam and Fiona.

I could smell the tension in the air. Then Ali asked the question that broke the awkwardness. "Does anyone want to play Truth or Dare in Eli's room?" We looked at her puzzled. "Why not here?" Eli asked.

"Everybody will see us when we choose dare." She said while walking up the stairs. When she got up the staircase, I could see she did not know which door led to Eli's door.

I went up the stairs, past Ali and went to the end of the hallway and turned left into Eli's room. We were soon joined by Adam, Fiona, and Eli.

"Remember when your room used to be full of stuff that you had to sleep on the couch down stairs?" asked Adam. I gave him a serious look.

It had been a year since I found out about Eli's hoarding issues. But it still bothered him and every time it reminded him of Julia.

"Adam, you go first." Ali said. Adam looked at her and said "Ali, truth or dare?" She picked truth. "When was the last time you cried?" Ali blushed and her smile faded. "Yesterday."

Ali then recovered from her sadness and turned toward me. "Truth or dare Clare?" I thought for a moment and said dare. She then smiled and clapped in joy. "YES! Okay, so go over to Eli and hump him the best you can for five seconds." I looked over at Eli and blushed.

I got on Eli's lap and put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Then I started to hump him for five seconds. When I got off him Eli was hard and I blushed a deep red.

I returned to my spot beside Ali. "Okay, Fiona, truth or dare?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Knowing you Clare I should go with dare." I smiled and told her my dare. She got up and took the phone book in her hands and selected a random number. Then she called the number.

A woman answered the phone. "Why did the whale cross the ocean?" She said. The woman on the other line told her to repeat and what did she want. "To get to the other tide." Immediately after she finished telling her the joke she hung up. We were all laughing are heads off.

The game continued until Adam had enough. "We should play never have I ever." Fiona laughed. "You want to get me naked that bad?" she said. I started. "Never have I ever skipped school." Every body took something off.

Adam looked at me with a puzzled expression. "When did you skip school?" I looked at Eli and blushed for no reason. "Eli and I skipped school to work on my English assignment." Adam was the next one to go. "Never have I ever had sex." I was hesitant with this one. Eli had told me that he gave it up to Julia but I had a secret of my own: I was not a virgin either.

But when Ali took off her belt, I got up and took my shoes off with her. The only one who did not take something off was Adam and Fiona. Eli eyed me suspiciously and with anger. "Who did you ever do it with?" He asked. I could not talk at that moment... I had a big lump in my throat. But Ali, my hero, answered for me "KC." Eli's eyes got even madder. "And then he dumped you?" He asked. I slowly nodded. He balled up his fists but kept whatever emotion inside.

"Okay maybe we should stop." Ali said. Fiona gave a suggestion that lightened the mood in the room. "Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Everybody nodded.

Eli got up and went to the recycling bin outside. He came back with a 2 litre Coca-cola bottle. He spins it first and it landed on me. When I went to kiss him he pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever. Then it was Adam's turn which landed on Eli, that was funny, two best friends, but hey, it was a game.

It continued and it was really crazy. Ali had suggested that we touch tongues and there was times when it was weird, well, it was weird when it was not Eli I was kissing...

When it was finally 12 pm, they went home. We closed the door and waved through the living room window to Adam, Fiona and Ali who were in Fiona's car leaving.

"We should get to bed..." I started to say but got interrupted by Eli's lips on mine. After what felt like hours, he pulled away. "Why didn't you ever tell me about you and KC?" He said with sadness in his eyes. "Because I want to forget about it and just be with you." He then kissed me again and led me upstairs to his room.

When we were ready to go to bed, I crawled on the bed and gave Eli a goodnight kiss. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to his chest.

"It was nice having all are friends here tonight." I said. He laughed a little then said. "See, I told you everything was going to be okay." And i started to laugh with him.

"Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight Clare."

The end

**Hope you like it! This is a one-shot! Review please! It encourages me to make more stories! Oh and one more thing... give me suggestions. **


End file.
